Love of the Kingdom
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: When the king falls in love with his servant,will he be able to keep his loveaffair a secret or will his jealous wife find out? with a new war on the edge of the kingdom and a new pregnancy whats a man to do? cross over with tenchi muyo. rated M.
1. The Kingdom of Jurai

_**Love of the kingdom…**_

King Bankotsu has fallen in love with one of his servants, but he's married to Queen Ayeka, a very jealous woman. Will he be able to keep his love affair a secret from his jealous wife or will things spill out and become crazy for the king queen and the servant girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo, this is a cross over but its mostly about the Inuyasha characters…. Enjoy!

**Characters in the story…**

**Royalty… **

Bankotsu Masaki Jurai – King of Jurai

Ayeka Masaki Jurai – Queen of Jurai

Azusa Masaki Jurai – Former king of Jurai, Bankotsu Father

Misaki Kamiki Jurai – Former Queen of Jurai Bankotsu Mother

Kiyone Makibi – Ayekas Mother, Queen of Seniwa

Kagato Makibi – Ayekas Father, King of Seniwa

Yosho Makibi – Ayekas Older Brother, Future King of Seniwa

**Servants…**

Sango Ryoushii – Lady in waiting for Queen Ayeka.

Washu Hakubi – Family doctor, very good at what she dose, also Sangos best friend.

Sasami Ryoushii – Sangos adopted sister.

Kohaku Ryoushii - Sangos little brother.

Tokimi Mano - Fortune teller, a good friend of Sango.

Kagome Higurashi Taishou – Servant

Mihoshi Kuramitsu – Servant to the former king and queen of Jurai.

**Guardians…**

Azaka Hakubi – Washus' younger brother.

Kamidake Kuramitsu –Husband to Mihoshi.

Ryoko Hakubi – Washus' younger sister.

Miroku Hino – A worrier priest that is in love with Sango.

Inuyasha Taishou – Kagomes Husband

Sesshomaru Taishou – Inuyasha older half brother.

Kagewaki Hitomi – Sangos best guy friend, he treats her like his little sister.

Just to make things easier I gave the characters names and their relation or loved ones this way I if you get lost about things you can refer back to it. well on with the story…

….

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…

A young woman entered the chambers of the Jurai queen. She walked in, knowing exactly where everything was, went straight to the enormously large windows, pulled back the curtains which let the morning rays of the sun in the room, finally opening the window, a nice summer breeze was let in the room, there were birds chirping in the back ground and you could hear the children playing in the courtyard down below.

"Ahh, what is that annoying noise?" a women under the blankets yelled

"Mi' lady, it is morning, the birds are out and the children play, it is truly a beautiful day." The young servant girl said.

"Yes, well I must tell the king that the little brats cannot play in the court yard anymore, they are quiet an annoyance." The queen said sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her long purple hair went down to her feet when she stood out of bed, adjusting her eyes to the new light in the room, crimson eyes glittered in the morning light. She couldn't be more than the age of 17.

"Lady Ayeka, the children that are in the court yard is the children of your faithful servants." The young woman said, she was about 16, long dark drown hair that went down past her waist, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin that looked so soft, even though she was a servant you knew she took great care in her appearance. The queen looked at her.

"And who said it was ok for you to give your opinion?" Ayeka said glaring at her. "Because the last time I checked you were a servant Sango, not anybody important. Now lets hurry up im a very busy woman." Ayeka finished walking over to the dressing room.

"Yes mi' lady, sorry for my outburst." Sango said following her.

"Now Sango you know you are my lady in waiting, and that's exactly what you're suppose to be doing." Ayeka said to her walking down the hallway, to the dressing room, a figure came out of one of the many rooms.

"Sango!" A girl with long light blue hair and pink eyes, wearing a light purple kimono and a white apron ran up to Sango.

"Sasami, you shouldn't run you might get hurt." Sango said to her, hugging her, she whispered in her ear. "Sasami, address Lady Ayeka." Sasami looked wide eyed.

"Yes sister." She said getting out of Sangos' grasp. "Good Morning Lady Ayeka" Sasami said with a smile. Ayeka looked at her, and looked away.

"Can we be on our way? I do not have time to spend with likes of you." Ayeka said looking at Sasami. Sasami looked at Sango and began to cry. Sango looked up at Ayeka and then at Sasami.

"Don't worry Sasami, don't cry." Sango said in a cooing manner.

"Sango, that is enough! Now let's go! Im a very busy woman!" Ayeka said

Other servants came out from the chambers that they were assigned, looking to what the commotion was. Sango looked around and saw everyone. Trying to get Sasami out of there as quickly as possible, So she wouldn't aggravate the queen any further. She went to her closet friend there.

"Sasami go to Washu" Sango said pointing at a girl around the age of 22, with long pink hair and green eyes, wearing the traditional black and white kimono for doctors. Though she may look young Washu is very talented in her felid of medicine. Sasami ran to Washu. "I'm sorry my queen she is but a child, she doesn't know better." Sango said trying to please the queen.

"I do not care, she is a brat. Don't ever let me see her again." The queen said.

"Yes my queen." Sango said bowing, then getting up to continue their way to the dressing room.

"What is everyone looking at? Go back to your business! NOW!" Ayeka yelled, everyone scurried to do as she said. Sango and the queen continued to the dressing room, finally getting there and began the long process of getting the queen ready for the day.

'Things never used to be this way' Sango thought. 'I remember everyone got along with everyone, but when our king married her, it like he was brain washed or something. No one is allowed to see him unless its cleared with the council with her.' Sango snapped out of her trail of thought. When someone knocked on the door, another woman that was with Sango and Ayeka answered the door.

"Yes how may I help you" the young woman answered the door, but only opened it a crack to keep the queens body shield from others.

"Tokimi, Is my sister with you?" a young boy asked.

"Yes she is Kohaku, but we a re greatly busy, can it wait?" Tokimi asked her long black hair, and blue eyes, shined. She was around the age of 14, very shy but still beautiful.

"No, it can't Tokimi, tell her the king has sent for her, he has business with her and needs to talk to her as soon as possible." Kohaku said.

"Ok I will give her the message." Tokimi said to him.

"Thank you Tokimi." Kohaku said with a smile.

Tokimi closed the door when he left, and went to give Sango the news. Sango was putting on the last piece of garments of her highnesses royal clothes.

"Who was it Tokimi?" Sango asked quietly.

"It was your brother, he said for you to see the king, he has sent word that he must speak with you." Tokimi said

"Now, but im not done with lady Ayekas clothes…" Sango said

"Its ok, I will cover it, you go before you make him mad." Tokimi said.

"Ok I will thank you Tokimi, I owe you big time." Sango said leavening the dressing room.

"Where is she off to? I didn't say she could leave…" Ayeka said

"The king has called to see her milady." Tokimi said.

"Very well, hurry up I have stuff to do." Ayeka said.

"Yes Lady Ayeka." Tokimi said

Sango hurried as fast as she could to get to the thrown room, she couldn't keep the king waiting, after all he was the king. She began to fell a warm feeling in her stomach at the thought that he wanted to see her, like when they were little.

Flashback…

"Hey Sango! do you wanna play today in the fields?" he yelled

"Huh? Yeah! That would be fun, sure you wont get into trouble?" Sango yelled running up to him.

"Na, I'll just take one of the guardians with me, I should be good if I do that." He said

"So who you gonna take Bankotsu?" Sango asked

"Umm, I dunno, how about Kamidake, he always plays with us…" Bankotsu said

"Yeah ok!" Sango said jumping up and down

End of Flashback…

Sango came upon two large wooden doors; two men were at the door, guarding it. She began to slow her pace down and took time to fix her hair, and straighten herself out.

"Good morning, Miss Sango." One of the men said

"Yes it is a lovely morning isn't it? I hope you are enjoying your self Miss Sango." The other one said

"Good morning Azaka, Kamidake, I hope your morning is going well." Sango said bowing down.

"Yes thank you for asking." Azaka said. They both pushed the doors open and let Sango walk in. She walked in till she heard a mans voice, call her name.

"Sango, im so glad you could make it, it has been to long that I haven't seen you." He said

"My lord, you do me the honor of your presence." Sango said

"Now Sango you know we have known each other longer than most people have, you my call me by my name." he chuckled.

"Yes, my lord. I mean Bankotsu." Sango smiled.

"There that's better. So do you know why I have called you here?" Bankotsu said

"No, I don't Bankotsu." Sango said looking at his ice blue eyes.

"I have called you here to talk about my new bride. How has she adjusted to the castle?" Bankotsu asked looking over some papers. Sango walked over to him looking at the papers as well.

"She seems to be adjusting ok. I guess, but Bankotsu she doesn't seem right for your people. Just this morning, she called all of the children in the court yard brats, and she wishes for you to dispose of them." Sango said Bankotsu looked at her.

"Do not speak ill of my new wife Sango!" he scolded her, expecting her to back down.

"Do not speak to me like im one of your common whores Bankotsu, you know me all to well to do that, I will not back down, I will speak my mind. And my mind says she is no good for the people of Jurai." Sango yelled

"I know she doesn't like our people Sango…" Bankotsu calmed down and began again. "But I did not marry for love you know that. I did it to unite our two lands so that war and famine would no longer pelage us or them im looking for a better future. You of all people should know that."

"Bankotsu." Sango said putting her hand on his face. "To have a better future you must focus on fixing the now not then, do not make such rash decisions with consulting you consulter, isn't that why he is here? If you choose her over your people they will no longer love you they will turn their backs on you and then were will you be? No man can be king with his people."

"You sound like your father Sango, you know that." Bankotsu said

"So I've been told." Sango smiled softly.

"I still remember him teaching me how to fight; everything I know is thanks to him. Yet no matter what I would do, no matter how hard I trained I could never defeat him." He said

"That's because you mind and soul were never as one Bankotsu." Sango said. "Being the daughter of The Great Worrier of Jurai, held great honor, I took pride in it, I was proud of him, but when he died I felt at a lost. I still feel lost. But I can't be lost I have to be there for Kohaku and Sasami." Sango said simply.

"Yes many people, said we should have buried him her in Jurai, but your fathers last wish was for him to be buried in your homeland, Talane." He said

"Yes, I miss him so." Sango said looking down. "But back to business, what do you have planed?" Sango asked

"All business and no play? You're no fun Sango." Bankotsu said

"Well, I would but I have to work, now tell me what else you would like to talk about." Sango asked. Just then Miroku rushed in the room.

"My lord, I have news!" Miroku yelled running up to the two. "Oh hello Sango dear." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Sango gave a rather disgusted look. "My lord" Miroku said bowing after he was done kissing her hand.

"You may speak, monk Miroku." Bankotsu said

"We have guests, but not any guests royal guest coming from the north, my scouts say it is Lady Ayekas parents, the king and queen of Seniwa." Miroku said

"What why are they here?" Sango blurted out.

"They must want to see how we are taking care of their princess." Bankotsu said "Well, get the rooms ready, we are going to have a feast to night, tell the cooks and the people we are celebrating the arrival of my in-laws!" Bankotsu said.

"Yes sir!" Miroku said and left the room.

"Bankotsu are you sure it's wise to have them here?" Sango asked. "I mean they still don't like our people what to say that they didn't come to take their daughter away?" Sango finished

"Well, if they do, it would be war and we do have them here, so we would win it, im not sure that what they have in mind Sango." Bankotsu said, when the guardians came bursting in the room.

"My lord I take my leave." Sango said and bowed to them. Sango left the room for them guardians and the king to talk. Sango went about her daily duties and cared for the new queen of Jurai, who she didn't care for. But for the love of her king she did it to make him happy.

…..

Hope you people out there liked it. Yeah I know I haven't updated any of my other stories, and im working on them, its just this one idea was stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away. It was one of those stories that just had to be typed. I hope you guys liked it though. I had fun writing it. Please read and review.

Next time on: For the Love of the Kingdom: Ayekas parents show up, is this good or bad? Sango wakes up next to some who she never thought she would ever sleep with, when she find out she has been with child will she call out the father? Or keep it a secret? With a marriage purposely, will she accept it or stay with the child's father? Find out next time.

-Much love Bankotsus Girl Sango!

Jurai – kingdom which Bankotsu rules over

Seniwa – kingdom which Ayeka was princess of. Her older brother Yosho ( He comes in the next chapter…) will become king of Seniwa.

Talane – home land of Sango and her family.


	2. The Threat

_**Love of the kingdom…**_

King Bankotsu has fallen in love with one of his servants, but he's married to Queen Ayeka, a very jealous woman. Will he be able to keep his love affair a secret from his jealous wife or will things spill out and become crazy for the king queen and the servant girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo, this is a cross over but its mostly about the Inuyasha characters…. Enjoy!

**Characters in the story…**

**Royalty… **

Bankotsu Masaki Jurai – King of Jurai

Ayeka Masaki Jurai – Queen of Jurai

Azusa Masaki Jurai – Former king of Jurai, Bankotsu Father

Misaki Kamiki Jurai – Former Queen of Jurai Bankotsu Mother

Kiyone Makibi – Ayekas Mother, Queen of Seniwa

Kagato Makibi – Ayekas Father, King of Seniwa

**Servants…**

Sango Ryoushii – Lady in waiting for Queen Ayeka.

Washu Hakubi – Family doctor, very good at what she dose, also Sangos best friend.

Sasami Ryoushii – Sangos adopted sister.

Kohaku Ryoushii - Sangos little brother.

Tokimi Mano - Fortune teller, a good friend of Sango.

Kagome Higurashi Taishou – Servant

Mihoshi Kuramitsu – Servant to the former king and queen of Jurai.

**Guardians…**

Azaka Hakubi – Washus' younger brother.

Kamidake Kuramitsu –Husband to Mihoshi.

Ryoko Hakubi – Washus' younger sister.

Miroku Hino – A worrier priest that is in love with Sango.

Inuyasha Taishou – Kagomes Husband

Sesshomaru Taishou – Inuyasha older half brother.

Kagewaki Hitomi – Sangos best guy friend, he treats her like his little sister.

Just to make things easier I gave the characters names and their relation or loved ones this way I if you get lost about things you can refer back to it. well on with the story…

….

Last time…..

"My lord, I have news!" Miroku yelled running up to the two. "Oh hello Sango dear." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Sango gave a rather disgusted look. "My lord" Miroku said bowing after he was done kissing her hand.

"You may speak, monk Miroku." Bankotsu said

"We have guests, but not any guests royal guest coming from the north, my scouts say it is Lady Ayekas parents, the king and queen of Seniwa." Miroku said

"What why are they here?" Sango blurted out.

"They must want to see how we are taking care of their princess." Bankotsu said "Well, get the rooms ready, we are going to have a feast to night, tell the cooks and the people we are celebrating the arrival of my in-laws!" Bankotsu said.

"Yes sir!" Miroku said and left the room.

"Bankotsu are you sure it's wise to have them here?" Sango asked. "I mean they still don't like our people what to say that they didn't come to take their daughter away?" Sango finished

"Well, if they do, it would be war and we do have them here, so we would win it, im not sure that what they have in mind Sango." Bankotsu said, when the guardians came bursting in the room.

"My lord I take my leave." Sango said and bowed to them. Sango left the room for them guardians and the king to talk. Sango went about her daily duties and cared for the new queen of Jurai, who she didn't care for. But for the love of her king she did it to make him happy.

…..

The new queen was in her quarters looking over some old letters her and her family have been writing since she became the new queen…

_Drear my little Princess_

_I know it must be hard adjusting to your new home, but you will do fine there, the king seems to want a better future for his and our people. Im sure you must have a hard time, we miss you so much. Your mother still cant believe your wedding was just two moons ago. She misses you more than anything. My dear princess oh how you have gown, into such a beautiful woman, now a newly married woman, and hopefully soon a blushing mother. We will see you soon my princess, remember always we love you, thing will be hard but you are strong remember that my princess. Your mother and I love you._

_Love with all our hearts_

_Mama and Papa _

Ayeka put the down the paper and a tear fell from her eye, she went through some old shelves and found a blank paper, and began to write back to her parents.

_Dear mama and papa,_

_I arrived here with a great welcome, I am the new queen of Jurai, as to be expected I have to follow new traditions and rules here. I miss home so much, I miss my people. I was giving a first lady in waiting, her name is Sango, I do not care for her one bit, her and my king have an unspeakable bond that not even I, I fear can break. I worry about this father, what should I do? I will try my best to be strong father. Come of the new moon, my king and I will try to conceive a child, a son to carry one the kings name. I wish so mush to see you, mama and my dear brother. I miss you all dearly, I love you but I must go for I fear I will start to cry, that is very unbecoming of the new queen of Jurai._

_Love with all my heart_

_Your little princess _

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…..

A loud knock was coming from the queens' door, Tokimi answered the door, and it was Miroku, red and out of breathes.

"Have you seen Miss Sango, Miss Tokimi?" he asked out of breath.

"No, the last I saw of her she was called out to speak with the king." Tokimi replied back.

"oh, ok thank you!" Miroku said running off into the distance.

Tokimi went back into the room with the queen, starting to brush the queen's hair. The queen finished her writing, turned to Tokimi and spoke.

"Who was at the door?" she asked

"The monk Miroku milady" Tokimi said

"What business does he have here?" the queen asked angrily

"He was looking for you first lady in waiting, my queen." Tokimi spoke

The queen stayed quiet, going deep into thought. 'What would the queen want with that wench?' She looked up at her mirror, then spoke "What relationship does she have with my husband?"

Tokimi looked up in shock, not knowing what to say she said what fist came to mind. "Um what do you mean my queen?" Tokimi said quickly going back to brushing her hair.

"What relationship does that servant and my king?" the queen asked harshly.

"They grew up together; she is the daughter of the great warrior of Jurai. Her father was the protector of the king, he was responsible for teaching the king warrior skills, and military tactics. Being his daughter she met the young king, when they were mere children, they were insatiable. When the kings parents gave the crown to him, Sangos father was there with Sango present so they have a strong history." Tokimi said

"So they are like an unlikely lovers…" the queen looked down. Tokimi notice the queens quick change of mood.

"No, no my queen, they are jus child hood friends!" Tokimi noticing her error

"Well, it looks like that wench is causing us problems, she will be disposed of!" the queen said and walked off.

'What have I done?' Tokimi thought, she ran out the door only to find Sango walking towards the queens room, with a beautiful purple gown, fit for a queen. Tears in her eyes she yelled for Sango. "Sango! I have done a terrible thing!"

"Whats the matter Tokimi!" Sango said rushing to her friend concern in her eyes.

"I-ve i- I did something bad Sango!" Tokimi cried out.

"What did you do?" Sango asked

"The queen asked about you and our kings relationship!" she cried a confused look over came Sangos face…

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sango asked

"The queen wants you disposed! She wants you gone Sango!" Tokimi cried out louder. Sango look grew even more lost.

"Why would she want to dispose of me?" Sango asked softly

"She views you as a threat Sango, your close to the king, your probably the only one he would listen to. You are so much like your father, that he trusts you with his life." A voice came out of the corner.

"What do you mean Mihoshi?" Sango asked

"Every woman's worst nightmare is to find her husband or lover cheating." Mihoshi said

"But I could never do that with the king, he's the king!" Sango shouted

"Yes, I know." Mihoshi said, looking down the empty hallway, "Come into my room well have more privacy in here." She said all three girls went into Mihoshis quarters. "If the king wanted he could have you Sango."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked calming her friend down

"If the king wanted you, he could have you, even if you objected, even if you were married, with child, had children, it doesn't matter, what the king wants he gets, even if he's married." Mihoshi said

"But that's wrong, how could a man do that? What of love?" Sango asked

"In most arranged marriages, love is never present. With the king before Bankotsu, his father, his first wife couldn't bare him a son, so he cheated trying to father a son. but no luck, when the queen died in child birth of there second child, he remarried to our now queen Bankotsus mother. And she bore him a son, Bankotsu. So you see what im saying?" Mihoshi asked

"So they do all of those disgraceful things to bare a son?" Tokimi asked finally calmed down

"Yes, they do it for a son, someone to rule the kingdom." Mihoshi said

"That's wrong, and so Queen Ayeka thinks our king will try to have a loved child with me?" Sango asked

"Yes, you're a threat to her. You have a history with the king; the people would love you more than her. They would accept you more than her." Mihoshi said

"But I'm the queen's first lady in waiting! What do I do?" Sango shouted

"Stay away from the king, if he calls for you, stay away, or the queen could have you disposed. Mind you the queen and king have yet to consummate there marriage. Not until the new moon." Mihoshi said.

"that's right that's a few nights away…" Tokimi said.

"The queens parents are coming here tonight, they are staying here for a day or two, that's what Miroku said." Sango repeated

"Stay close to the queen for now, until the consummate there marriage, just stay away from the king Sango from the king, a lot is ridding on this…" Mihoshi said.

…..

Well that official chapter of love of a kingdom, I haven't updated it in forever I just thought I update it, tell me what you think, just so you know, they story plans to get thicker, and juicier! Maybe some lemons, or not who knows! Wait I know! Lol r&R plz!

-lov e Bankotsus girl!


	3. The Feast!

_**Love of the kingdom…**_

King Bankotsu has fallen in love with one of his servants, but he's married to Queen Ayeka, a very jealous woman. Will he be able to keep his love affair a secret from his jealous wife or will things spill out and become crazy for the king queen and the servant girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo, this is a cross over but its mostly about the Inuyasha characters…. Enjoy!

**Characters in the story…**

**Royalty… **

Bankotsu Masaki Jurai – King of Jurai

Ayeka Masaki Jurai – Queen of Jurai

Azusa Masaki Jurai – Former king of Jurai, Bankotsu Father

Misaki Kamiki Jurai – Former Queen of Jurai Bankotsu Mother

Kiyone Makibi – Ayekas Mother, Queen of Seniwa

Kagato Makibi – Ayekas Father, King of Seniwa

**Servants…**

Sango Ryoushii – Lady in waiting for Queen Ayeka.

Washu Hakubi – Family doctor, very good at what she dose, also Sangos best friend.

Sasami Ryoushii – Sangos adopted sister.

Kohaku Ryoushii - Sangos little brother.

Tokimi Mano - Fortune teller, a good friend of Sango.

Kagome Higurashi Taishou – Servant

Mihoshi Kuramitsu – Servant to the former king and queen of Jurai.

**Guardians…**

Azaka Hakubi – Washus' younger brother.

Kamidake Kuramitsu –Husband to Mihoshi.

Ryoko Hakubi – Washus' younger sister.

Miroku Hino – A worrier priest that is in love with Sango.

Inuyasha Taishou – Kagomes Husband

Sesshomaru Taishou – Inuyasha older half brother.

Kagewaki Hitomi – Sangos best guy friend, he treats her like his little sister.

Just to make things easier I gave the characters names and their relation or loved ones this way I if you get lost about things you can refer back to it. well on with the story…

….

Last time…..

"In most arranged marriages, love is never present. With the king before Bankotsu, his father, his first wife couldn't bare him a son, so he cheated trying to father a son. but no luck, when the queen died in child birth of there second child, he remarried to our now queen Bankotsus mother. And she bore him a son, Bankotsu. So you see what im saying?" Mihoshi asked

"So they do all of those disgraceful things to bare a son?" Tokimi asked finally calmed down

"Yes, they do it for a son, someone to rule the kingdom." Mihoshi said

"That's wrong, and so Queen Ayeka thinks our king will try to have a loved child with me?" Sango asked

"Yes, you're a threat to her. You have a history with the king; the people would love you more than her. They would accept you more than her." Mihoshi said

"But I'm the queen's first lady in waiting! What do I do?" Sango shouted

"Stay away from the king, if he calls for you, stay away, or the queen could have you disposed. Mind you the queen and king have yet to consummate there marriage. Not until the new moon." Mihoshi said.

"that's right that's a few nights away…" Tokimi said.

"The queens parents are coming here tonight, they are staying here for a day or two, that's what Miroku said." Sango repeated

"Stay close to the queen for now, until the consummate there marriage, just stay away from the king Sango from the king, a lot is ridding on this…" Mihoshi said.

…..

Everyone scrambled to get everything in order before the new queens parents arrived.

"Move those over there! No no no these go here!" Yelled Kagome "Everything needs to be perfect for our guests!"

"Hey Kagome… Whe should we sit the musicians?" Sasami asked

"Huh…" Kagome thought for a bit… "I know over here next across from the food, you see everything has to well balanced."She finished with a cheery tone.

"You think her family will like it?" Kohaku asked carrying a vase with large flowers

"How can they not?" Sasami asked

"Aw, sweetie, they have hated our country for decades they can find anything wrong here." Tokimi said striating out the dining table to the royals

"That's true that's why everything has to be perfect! Hey you! Where do you think your going with those?" Kagome yelled "Hey! Where do you think your going? Don't run!" She said chasing afer the poor boy

"Well we officially lost her…" Washu said popping in

"Hey what are you doing here?" Tokimi asked "Arent you suppose to be with the queen making sure everything is ok.. for you know… The full moon?"

"Child don't you think I know how to do my job?" Washu said annoyed "I'm looking for Sango have you sen her?"

"Come to think of it I haven't… Hey kohacku have you seen your sister?" Tokimi called out to him

"No I haven't why?" He questioned

"Girls stuff" Tokimi smiled

"She's talking with Miroku, trying to get the rooms ready for her highnesses parents" Sasami chimed in

"Thank you Sasami!" Washu called out as she ran

()()()

Sango opened all the windows in the room. It was the second most lavish room in the castle. Walking over to the beds, making them with the softest sheets they had. Miroku then spoke "Sango my dear, why don't you just marry me? You wouldn't have to be slaving like this, I could take care of you and if you insisted in working still I can get you a better job here."

Sango putt down the Lavender vanilla essential oils. "Miroku, your are a stable man, good hearted, hard working, dedicated, loyal to his king. Any women would be lucky to have you, but I'm not the women for you." She went back to putting the oils around in the room

"Why do you say that? Every time I asked you say the same thing." He said sadly

"And every time you ask it will be the same answer still." She smiled "Miroku, the right women is out there for you, its just not me."

Just then Washu walking in. "Sango-" She didn't finish her sentence

"Yes?" Sango said "Whats wrong?"

"May I speak with her alone Miroku?" Washu asked

"But of course. I take my leave." He walked up to Sango grabbed her hand and kissed it "I shall ask as many times till you say yes my dear." Then walked away "Good day ladies" he finished walking out of the room

"What was that?" Washu questioned

"Oh you know."Sango said

"Enlighten me."Washu teased

"He asked me to marry him again." Sango said dusting the window seal, taking in a deep breath. "I just don't love him like that…"

"Sango, you know your not getting any younger, you only get so many chances, then looks fade, men will stop asking and then you'll be an old maid, serving the king and queen, but with no happieness, no children." Washu walked up to her

"You don't think I know that? I'm just waiting for the one." Sango said looking out the window in an almost daydreaming manner

"Snapp put of it and come back to reality women." Washu snapped "Not everyone can have true love as you speak of."

"But didn't you love Your husband?" Sango asked

"Not at first, but over time I fell in love with him, he was a good man, I truly loved him in the end." She looked down. "Now let me tell you what I came here for before I marry you off to my little brother!" Washu scolded

Sango giggled "What did you come here for then?"

"Its about the queen, I find that she is in the time to bare a child…" She smiled widly

"Time… to…bare…child…" Sango said in a low tone

"Yes isn't that exciting?" Washu jumped "The full moon is in one night this means she can bare a child soon!"

"Yes.. that's right isn't it…" Sango said sitting on the window seal

"What's wrong Sango?" Washu asked

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Sango gave a faint smile

"Don't tell me Sango…" Washu said looking at her

"Tell you what?" She said standing up dusting off her clothes

"You're in love with the King… Aren't you?" She said in a low tone

"Don't be mad! He is the king and I a servant." Sango said in a dismissing manner

"Then explain you behavior." She called her out.

"I just don't think the queen is right for our people… She seems heartless." Sango said

"Now now Sango you know-"She was cut off

"I already know, the king and I had this talk." Sango cut her off

"Oh?" Washu raised an eyebrow

"Yes" She said walking over to the chambers bath to clean it

"You know Sango, it's not a good idea to fall in love with the king, this could hinder the relations between the two kingdoms." Washu said walking away

"Too Late." Sango said finishing her work.

()()()

"HERE HERE!" Yelled one man "Now introducing the King and Queen of Seniwa!"

Everyone one rose and cheered. The king and queen from the other land walked up to the king of Jurais' table.

"It is an honor to see you again my king." Bankotsu said holing out his hand to his now father in-law

"Nonsense my son, come give me a hug!" King Kagato Makibi said

"Mother father it is good to see you." Ayeka said with a smile of joy which she thought she lost.

"My dear daughter how do you fair?" Queen Kiyone Makibi said embracing her daughter in a hug.

"My Queen, how was your trip here? I hope it was smooth."Bankotsu said to his mother in-law

"My son it was quiet and pleasant, your land is a beautiful one." She smiled giving him a bow.

"I hope it wasn't too dull" Laughed King Azusa Masaki Jurai

"No, it was very pleasant." Spoke Queen Kiyone

"I'm very pleased to hear that" Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai Spoke giving her new daughter mother a hug

"Please, please, be seated so we may begin the feast!" Bankotsu Shouted

The king sat his guests on his brides' side and his parents on his side. Everyone sat down, as the servants served, the feast had officially began.

()()()

"Sounds like everything is going off without a hitch!" Kagome giggled, looking from behind a curtain "What do you think Sango?"

"Yes I do believe you have out done yourself Kagome" Sango giggled "Look, your husband is having a good time I see, why don't you ever join him at these feasts? Your allowed to are you not? Being his wife and all." Sango asked

"Yes I'm allowed to, but I hate being around all those fake people." She gushed

"Kagome your are truly silly" Sango giggled "Look at Miroku, he flirting with so many young girls!"

"I know you think he'll ge lucky?" Washu asked

"Probably, he has before!" Kagome said

"Sango… " Sesshomaru came up to them.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked worried eyes

"The king would like a word with you." He simply sated

"Is it urgent?" She asked

"Yes I do believe so." He said in a mono tone.

"ok ill be there shortly" Sango said in a hurry

()()()

"My king you wished to see me?" Sango said walking up from behind his seat.

He sat with his queen to his right, Sango approaching Bankotsu from the left. Ayeka gave Sango a sharp look, Her father seeing this raised his eyebrow.

"Ah yes, Sango can you have the hunting room ready with drinks? I would like to take my father-in law there." Bankotsu said in a cheery tone

"Yes my king." Sango said about to give a finally bow.

"Oh and Sango, all the best stuff, and go put some of you best clothes on, your going to be serving us. I only trust you with this." He said dismissing her

()()()

'Great, now what do I do?' Sango thought

()()()

Wellits been a while sincei updated… I hope you like it but I'm back!


	4. The Hunting Room

_**Love of the kingdom…**_

King Bankotsu has fallen in love with one of his servants, but he's married to Queen Ayeka, a very jealous woman. Will he be able to keep his love affair a secret from his jealous wife or will things spill out and become crazy for the king queen and the servant girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo, this is a cross over but its mostly about the Inuyasha characters…. Enjoy!

**Characters in the story…**

**Royalty… **

Bankotsu Masaki Jurai – King of Jurai

Ayeka Masaki Jurai – Queen of Jurai

Azusa Masaki Jurai – Former king of Jurai, Bankotsu Father

Misaki Kamiki Jurai – Former Queen of Jurai Bankotsu Mother

Kiyone Makibi – Ayekas Mother, Queen of Seniwa

Kagato Makibi – Ayekas Father, King of Seniwa

**Servants…**

Sango Ryoushii – Lady in waiting for Queen Ayeka.

Washu Hakubi – Family doctor, very good at what she dose, also Sangos best friend.

Sasami Ryoushii – Sangos adopted sister.

Kohaku Ryoushii - Sangos little brother.

Tokimi Mano - Fortune teller, a good friend of Sango.

Kagome Higurashi Taishou – Servant

Mihoshi Kuramitsu – Servant to the former king and queen of Jurai.

**Guardians…**

Azaka Hakubi – Washus' younger brother.

Kamidake Kuramitsu –Husband to Mihoshi.

Ryoko Hakubi – Washus' younger sister.

Miroku Hino – A worrier priest that is in love with Sango.

Inuyasha Taishou – Kagomes Husband

Sesshomaru Taishou – Inuyasha older half brother.

Kagewaki Hitomi – Sangos best guy friend, he treats her like his little sister.

Just to make things easier I gave the characters names and their relation or loved ones this way I if you get lost about things you can refer back to it. well on with the story…

….

Last time…..

()()()

"My king you wished to see me?" Sango said walking up from behind his seat.

He sat with his queen to his right, Sango approaching Bankotsu from the left. Ayeka gave Sango a sharp look, Her father seeing this raised his eyebrow.

"Ah yes, Sango can you have the hunting room ready with drinks? I would like to take my father-in law there." Bankotsu said in a cheery tone

"Yes my king." Sango said about to give a finally bow.

"Oh and Sango, all the best stuff, and go put some of you best clothes on, your going to be serving us. I only trust you with this." He said dismissing her

()()()

'Great, now what do I do?' Sango thought

…..

Sango Changed as quickly as possible. A deep ruby red dress with purple rhinestones to her sides accentuating her figure then finally flowing out at the bottom. She was truly a site to see. Combing her hair in a hurry not know what exactly to do with it she pulled it all back in an elegant style, decorating it with crystal and pins. Her makeup was simple amazing; she looked like a countess or duchess in the mirror.

"The king did say my 'best' " Sango said in a twirl.

As she look one final time she when down into the hunting room arranging everything from fine wine to whiskey. "Only the best" Sango said to her self

Twenty or so min passed by, she had all the chairs arranged tables put in exact order, the giant fireplace was burning, the finest smokes imported from around the world were out. Sango even put out some sexual books for their enjoyment to read and discuss about. In her mind she did an amazing job.

The doors to the hunting room opened up. King Bankotsu lead the way in for his father in law.

"My king, all of which is mine is as well yours so please enjoy yourself." Bankotsu said showing the room

"My, My you truly have an amazing collection here, did you hunt all these animals?" King Kagato asked

"Not all but most of them. My father isn't much of a hunter … " He turn to Sango "Her father taught me everything I know, he was my fathers right hand." Bankotsu said

"Ah, that is good to hear, you're a man of skill. King Kagato said

Sango walked over with a glass and a bottle of whiskey "Milord Kagato would you care for some drink? We have a wide variety as well as the finest smokes from around the world" Sango said in her most seductive voice

"What a fine women you have here Bankotsu!" Kagato said with the biggest smile "My dear Sango I shall have whatever you recommend!" He said with a bellow

Bankotsu gave Sango a half smile. He then turned to his father who found himself a drink in hand and a smoke "Father (Bankotsus dad) You already have drink?" he looked puzzled

"Ah mi boy . . . " He said taking a seat next to his son "Sango is way ahead of you, while you and our honored guest where speaking she service all the men here!"

Bankotsu and Kagato looked around and sure enough all the men had drinks and smokes. "You know Kagato she is our most loyal servant! She has been here since she was born, her father, my right hand, was an amazing man. And she is truly a rare gem that only the bravest and most adventurist could obtain!" Bankotsus father said with a hic up

Kagato laughed "Well if I wasn't mistaken Azusa, you speak of her as if she was your own. " Sango came back with his drink and smoke as well for Bankotsu

"My lord would you want anything else?" Sango asked kneeling at his side

"Just one request" Kagato stated

"Yes my lord" Sango said leaning in

"Just make sure my glass is full of wine and whiskey and I shall be as jolly as King Azusa!" Kagato said with laughter

Soon all the men were drunk, Sango herself was feeling a little tipsy, drinking at the request of Kagato. She kept all the men's glasses full and entertained them with charming stories of Bankotsu when he was a child. It was soon late and Kagato stood

"My good man!" Kagato turned to Bankotsu "I know out countries has had differences but he's one last drink so we may bond our families and countries as one from this day forward!"

All the men took their drinks and hollered in cheers. "But I take my leave to my chambers; My wife shall be missing my and my cock"

Bankotsu laughed and said 'Then I shall not keep you waiting let me call you a servant to show you back to you wife "

Kagato left cheering all the way down the halls. Most of the men where now leaving their wives coming to claim them, even Miroku seemed to have found himself a bed warmer for the night.

Bankotsu turned to Sango. "You made a wonderful impression on my father in law Sango! You shall be greatly reward! "

"I'm happy I was able to please my king" Sango said with a blush over her face, she had been clearly drinking with everyone

"You know it's only you I trusted to do this, I knew my father in law would love you! " Bankotsu said with a slur

"You give me great honor my king" Sango said finishing the last of her drink.

They were alone now no one was around them. Bankotsu pulled Sango to the back of the room pulled a hidden switch that they used many times growing up.

"My king where do you take me?" Sango asked in a low husky voice

He turned to look at her, both standing in a hidden hall "How many time must I tell you call me by my name Sango, MY NAME. You are the only one who is not blood I will allow to do so."

Sango looked at him and slurred "Ok then where are you taking my Bankotsu?"

He smirked at her, "You are such a light weight when it comes to drinking," he pulled her along some more "You don't remember where this hidden chamber leads?"

Sango looked around trying to focus "I can't drink you know that. I never drink idiot I have work to do"

Bankotsu laughed, "You see you would be the only one to get away with that. Look where here"

Bankotsu opened the door, it creaked showing that it hadn't been opened in ages. It was a secret bedroom, still kept in great condition. Bankotsu himself made sure it looked fit for himself.

He had whiskey and wine in the room he had put in there earlier. He brought Sango in and sat her down.

"I remember we used to jump on this bed when we were younger" she giggled

Bankotsu poured her a glass of whiskey; Sango took it and drank it like a shot.

"Calm down there tiger, we have all night. " He said pouring her a glass of wine next, then pouring himself two glasses of whiskey.

'All night for what Bankotsu?' She said standing in front of him

"You know I didn't like how you flaunted in front of all my men this evening, especially my father in law." He said finishing his third whiskey glass

"Where you not the one who told me to impress him? Wear my best? Look my best? "She said sitting back down before she lost he balance

"Yes but I didn't think you would look... Look… "Bankotsu paused

"Look like what? " Sango asked

"Like a Goddess" Bankotsu said kissing her

Sango didn't react at first she was in a shock. But when he grabbed he small waist and pulled her close to him it was like all her emotions came of for him.

'This is the man I want' she thought 'I want him, I don't want anyone else but him'

Bankotsu broke the kiss "Sango I want you, I want to explore you be in you make love to you, Not as your king but as a man that has been in love with you forever. "

Sango took in a deep breath "Take me, I'm yours, for this one night, you are just a man and im just a women."

All Bankotsu could say was "Sango I love you, I wish it was you who where my queen."

And they began to kiss again.


End file.
